


Sand and sea- An interactive story

by TheSilverEmpress



Series: Random interactive stories [1]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverEmpress/pseuds/TheSilverEmpress
Summary: this  is a story that YOU can make! just try not to make TO much drama.





	1. Introduction to the  characters

Baracka sat at th edge of his favorite dune, or so he thought, as this dune was a diffrent dune that blew ontop of his favorite dune. therefore he was sitting on another dune. His sister, Aurora, bounded over the dunes to him. Her scarlet gold scale flashing in the light. "Ey big bro!" She yelled. Her blind brother turned to her. "Hey- Aurora...?" Baracka smiled. He swished his tail around basking in the sunlight. "What is it like too see?"

*

"Welp, Shrimp was extra boring this morning." Bill straight up said, looking at Duck. "Your thought she wouldnt be?" Bill smiled. "All lake wings are boring these days." The two sat in silence folr a minute. "Are we even lake wings?"


	2. overheard

Baracka strode to the palace. Casting stray glances around the desert, trying to piece together where he was. [What will you do? tell him to go right, or left?]

*

Bill stared at Duck in shock. "Of course we are Lakewings!" He yelled, looking around. "Should we ask someone?" [Should they?]

**Author's Note:**

> each chapter is going to be short. as to let you guys decide what to do next! I hope you enjoyed and ill see you later my silver princes/princesses!


End file.
